Aphrodite's Curse
by Lalittledark
Summary: Abby is a common Apollo's daughter, who lives in Camp Half-Blood. She thinks she has no chance in love but, one day an Aphrodite's son confesses to having feelings for her. Then others do the same. And also want to break her heart ... After "Blood of Olympus" (with some changes)


Percy Jackson &amp; Olympians don't own me, except Abby.

* * *

Abby was sitting quietly with Rachel next to the volley court. She tried painfully to calm her friend who had quarrelled -again- with the Roman's augur. She now was accustomed to hearing Rachel using a lot of insults on Octavian. She wasn't an Aphrodite's daughter, but she thought that she knew enough things about love to know that there was something fishy going on. She felt it because Rachel was always aggressive when someone talk about teddy-bear and she always was looking for trouble when the augur was here, even if he didn't tell anything against her. But Abby never would give her opinion about it to her friend. Even less when Rachel had this behaviour. And her instinct of Apollo's daughter told her that Rachel send her to get lost if she said what she thought and finally the red-haired-girl would go argue with Octavian again to calm her nerves. Despite it, Rachel still had the teddy-bear that the blond-haired-boy gave to her a day where the two had a dispute and he had took a teddy between them, because he was certainly afraid(Rachel was very _very_ angry). Doing it made her instantaneously more quiet. At this memory, Abby giggled softly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, sorry, Rachel, I thought of something" She told with a smile.

"And can I know what is so amusing? Go ahead, share."

"I thought of the teddy-bear that he gave to you. You know, the one that you..." She began but a red-faced Rachel had taken her hand on Abby's mouth.

"Not. Even. A. Word. About. It" She panted.

"Don't be so worried, this story don't interest anyone, don't you think?"

"I don't know. You could talk about it with, perhaps... a tall brunette who's always wearing dark clothes and who's discuss with dead person." She said, making Abby laughed frankly.

"Nico is my best friend, okay, but I don't report everything to him."

Rachel opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something but she quickly was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but, Abby, can I talk to you please?" Mitchell stood in front of them and appeared to be really confused. The Aphrodite's son seemed to not let her the choice since he went a little far from them. Abby looked at Rachel who made her understand that she had to join him. Abby stood up and ran to the brown-haired, making move her blond hair. She stopped when she stood in front of him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Hum … I, hum... Abbygail..."

She believed she yielded. With his pink cheeks, his blue-turquoise eyes and hearing him pronounce her whole name, she suddenly wanted to kiss him, then take him in her arms and … Wow. What's happening? She never felt that for Mitchell before … She understood. He used his power of son of Aphrodite. But why? She knew that a lot of girls had a crush on him because, that was true, he was very, very cute. Adorable, nice and sweet too … Hey! He should stop with that! It begans to be annoying! Suddenly, he raised his eyes on her and told her the most seriously. "I've feelings for you since a long time, yet. I wanted to tell you before but, Abby, I love you. Really."

Abby was sure that her father had brought the sun too close to her. She felt her face bring several shades of red and her brain cogitate faster. She always thought she was unhappy to have nobody who turn around her but now, one of the most populate guy in the camp had just declare her his feelings! However, she was an honest person. She wasn't in love with Mitchell and considerate him like a friend that she helped sometimes to drive Drew crazy. She tried to calm her heartbeats.

"Mitchell, I … I'm sorry. I like you, you know that, but not like you want..."

He seemed to receive the sky on his shoulders. She saw him ducked his head, some strand of hair hide his eyes. "It doesn't … matter." He said.

He walked next to her then get away from her. Then, a black hole.

When she woke up, she was in an infirmary bed. On the other hand, she didn't know what happening. Her only memories were Mitchell, the way she surely broke his heart and … that was all. Next to her, there was a glass with nectar. How long did she stay unconscious?

"Hey, you're awake!" His brother Will went next to her and put ambrosia in her mouth. It was like honey and cookies …"Don't worry, little sis', you aren't stay so long in haze. Half of an hour, I think. It's Mitchell who bring you here. Something happened?" He asked. Abby blushed.

"He said he loves me, and that's all that I remind" She whispered.

"I think he has goods reasons, you're very cute. Especially when you're embarrassed."

"Excuse me?"

Will just smiled. He sat down on the bed and leaned forward, his hands on each sides of her. She was afraid that he dare kiss her but he did nothing.

"Will, can I know what are you doing? I'm your sister, damn!"

"And so what? Concretely, gods haven't DNA, so we can't really say that it's an incest..." Abby hiccuped. "Well, silent gives consent." He said, holding a hand on her hip.

"You're definitely mad! Stop it and leave me alone!"

He didn't stop and began to move his hand along her hip. She concentrated and some light sprang of her body, making Will blind momentarily and Abby was able to free herself. The light stopped. Her brother opened his eyes and looked at her. "Abby, I'm sorry, I don't know what happens … Go, it's better."

Abby didn't think twice and flee the infirmary. She ran to the refectory where she put her back on a wall. Will's behaviour had really afraid her. The way he seemed to fight against something afraid her too. It was like he was possessed. Or like a part of him tried to rebel. And she had used her power to make him let her go. The gift of her dear father … The one who made her avoid the sun because it tired her a lot. In fact, when she was under the sunlight, her body absorbed the light and stocked it in her. It was her, when she wanted, who decide to release all the energy et blind or irradiate all around her. She canned also create some mini-sun in her hands. Fortunately, she canned control the quantity of energy that she release. Otherwise, there was a big chance that Will didn't look like anything for the moment, even if he was a son of Apollo too.

A hand hitting the wall just next to her head gave her a start. It was the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, with their mischievous smile again on their faces. Those who had enabled to the two brothers to put several girls in their bed. However, she had learnt to know them et they never try something, maybe because they respected her.

"Hey, beauty, you're lost?" Connor said.

"You want us to take you at your cabin, babe?" Travis said."We've found a little area as cute as you. Do you want to see it?" He gave her the sexiest smile he had. _The one that he reserve for his one night's girl_, Abby thought. She found it a bit strange the way they accosted her, but this mind worried her more. Usually, they came behind her, caught her, then they pushed her in the lake. She often came to catch one since they laughed and take him in the water with her.

But, now, it was really strange. The sequence "Will" had disheartened her about the subject "boy" and with the fact that they knew like heart-breaker, she rejected them. She didn't take the time to answer et walked to the Apollo's cabin.

When she entered, she went by herself at her bed. Then, she fell slowly asleep …

She woke up jumping. Somebody was knocking at the door. It was too bad because for the first time since a long time, she hadn't dream. She get up and said that the person can come in. Ethan appeared from behind the door and Abby fell in a memory...


End file.
